Peraturan Sekolah
by MiMeNyan
Summary: [Republish] Seorang idola bernama Uchiha Sasuke menetapkan pilihannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke Sekolah Menengah Atas paling ternama di Tokyo. Sekolah yang mempunyai banyak peraturan ketat. Dan salah satu peraturannya adalah ... dilarang berpacaran.


Semuanya berawal dari sana...

Hari di mana seorang idola bernama Uchiha Sasuke menetapkan pilihannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke Sekolah Menengah Atas paling ternama di Tokyo.

Sekolah itu memiliki bangunan termegah di kota ini. Pun sekolah itu diperuntukan untuk para idola. Mereka bisa izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah jika ada acara yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Tapi ada satu peraturan emas. Dan jika ada orang yang melanggarnya, sudah dipastikan nama mereka akan hilang dari daftar murid di sekolah ini.

Dan peraturan itu adalah—

—dilarang berpacaran.

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Peraturan Sekolah**

A SasuSaku FanFiction by Iwahashi Hani (Menyan)

.

.

.

Mata khas milik Uchiha yang sebenarnya sudah tajam kini semakin memicing lantaran pemiliknya—Uchiha Sasuke—melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak biasa.

Di koridor luas ini, tidak ada satu pun anak perempuan yang meneriaki namanya dengan tatapan memuja. Yang ada malah tatapan malas dan merendahkan.

Memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing, Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas barunya. Bola mata kelam miliknya bergerak tenang, memperhatikan setiap orang yang tidak sengaja ia lewati.

Hampir semuanya sempurna dalam bentuk fisik.

"Sasuke-chan!"—kecuali yang satu ini.

Sasuke mendecih kecil. Ia baru ingat kalau kakaknya yang keriput dan terpaut dua tahun lebih tua itu bersekolah di sini juga. Segera dipercepat langkah kakinya untuk menghindari Itachi.

"Sasuke-chan! Tunggu!"

Melihat beberapa orang mengerutkan dahi lantaran mendengar suara Itachi, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Baiklah, ia tidak ingin sang kakak menjadi pusat perhatian dan berujung pada hancurnya kehormatan Uchiha.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, melihat Itachi yang sedang memegang lututnya. Bungsu Uchiha tersebut mendecih kecil, merutuki kakaknya yang sangat payah. Baru berlari beberapa ratus meter saja sudah seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke menunggu, akhirnya Itachi berdiri dengan tegap dan menyodorkan selembar kertas yang berisi gambar ... denah, mungkin.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut.

Itachi yang memang sudah hafal dengan bahasa raut wajah Sasuke segera mengembangkan senyumnya. "Ini denah sekolah, aku tidak mau adikku yang tampan terse—"

"Aku tidak butuh," potong Sasuke kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya kembali melangkah di atas lantai tanpa mempedulikan Itachi yang masih terdiam di posisinya.

Dalam langkah kakinya, dengan samar Sasuke dapat mendengar Itachi menyerukan sesuatu, "Sasuke-chan! Cemungut eaps!"

Sasuke mengela napas prihatin. Nampaknya, Itachi akan benar-benar meluluh lantahkan kehormatan Uchiha.

Dieratkannya tali tas yang melingkari bahunya kemudian mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai kelas. Setelah beberapa menit melalui koridor sekolah yang cukup panjang, akhirnya kedua kaki milik Sasuke sampai di depan pintu geser lumayan besar bertuliskan 10-D di atasnya.

Dicengkramnya kenop pintu, hendaknya menggesernya. Namun, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dari dalam dan menampakkan seorang perempuan berambut soft pink yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, memberi ruang agar perempuan itu dapat melewatinya. Saat perempuan tersebut berjalan, mata Sasuke menajam untuk melihat wajahnya. Sepertinya ... Sasuke mengenal wajah itu. Ah, sudahlah.

Tidak mau terlalu ikut campur, Sasuke akhirnya berjalan memasuki kelas barunya. Sekilas, pupilnya mengecil saat melihat isi kelas ini. Di tengah kelas ini terdapat garis infra merah yang membagi ruangan menjadi dua dan hanya memberikan ruang beberapa meter di depan kelas untuk lewat sekaligus menulis di papan tulis.

Kaki Sasuke bergerak pelan, mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman hingga ia berhenti di barisan kedua dari depan. Tidak lupa ia memperhatikan wajah-wajah calon temannya. Sepertinya, banyak dari mereka yang sama terkejutnya dengan Sasuke. Buktinya, masih ada gurat risih dan terkadang mereka melirik ke arah pembatas berwarna merah di tengah sana. Seperti masih tidak percaya akan kehadiran infra merah tersebut.

**DING! DONG!**

Suara yang mirip dentingan lonceng terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah berkat peranan box salon yang terpajang hampir di setiap sudut sekolah ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama, anak-anak yang masih berada di luar pun segera memasuki kelas karena takut dihukum pihak sekolah. Ya, hal itu sudah tertulis dalam peraturan sekolah ini. Seluruh siswa harus berada dalam kelas paling lambat lima menit setelah bel berbunyi. Jika tidak, mereka akan terkena hukuman point*.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke tetap memperhatikan pintu geser yang menjadi sarana keluar masuk kelas. Hingga anak yang masuk beberapa detik lalu, Sasuke tak kunjung menemukan perempuan berambut merah muda yang tadi ia temui.

Dengan sabar Sasuke menunggu hingga pada menit keempat sosok yang ia cari menampakkan eksistensinya. **Click!** Tepat saat perempuan itu berjalan melewati ruang kosong di depan kelas—untuk mencapai tempat anak perempuan—suara jepretan foto itu terdengar.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela seberang, tempat di mana suara itu berasal. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Laki-laki Uchiha tersebut kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada si anak perempuan.

Wajah cantiknya menunduk semakin dalam, seperti takut mendengar suara jepretan foto. Kerutan samar terlihat di kening Sasuke. Bukankah seluruh anak di sekolah ini adalah seorang idola atau atlet? Kenapa bisa ada anak yang takut dengan suara jepretan foto?

"Selamat pagi!" seruan bersemangat dari dua orang senior membuat seluruh perhatian anak di kelas itu tersita dengan sempurna.

Sasuke mendecih kecil.

Masalahnya, satu dari dua orang senior yang memasuki kelas adalah kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi yang berpotensi menghancurkan kehormatan Uchiha.

"Saya Deidara dan ini Itachi," jelas si rambut pirang, "kami ke sini untuk membagikan biodata teman sekelas kalian agar kalian bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Setelahnya, mereka berdua membagikan dua puluh kertas berisikan biodata dengan foto di bagian atas kanannya pada setiap anak. Hal ini sudah menjadi ritual tahunan yang dilakukan tiap tahun ajaran baru agar setiap anak—yang pastinya berbeda kepribadian—dapat mengenal teman sekelasnya meski hanya nama.

Sasuke melihat kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sepuluh biodata laki-laki dan sepuluh biodata perempuan. Ia baru sadar kalau kelas ini hanya diisi oleh dua puluh orang.

"Baiklah, setelah ini akan ada waktu bebas untuk kalian saling berkenalan," kini gantian Itachi yang membuka suara, "tapi ingat, jangan pernah melewati batas infra merah di tengah jika kalian tidak ingin mendapat hukuman."

Ekor mata Sasuke memperhatikan batas kelasnya. Jadi, batas itu memang pantang untuk dilewati.

"Oh ya!" Deidara memekik kencang, "jangan coba-coba melanggar peraturan sekecil apa pun karena kalian akan terus diawasi oleh CCTV."

Bola mata Sasuke bergerak, menyapu seisi ruangan ini untuk mencari keberadaan benda berteknologi yang disebutkan Deidara. Dan benar saja, kelas ini dilengkapi oleh CCTV hampir di setiap sudutnya. Bahkan, Sasuke tidak yakin kalau CCTV yang ada di ruangan ini hanya tergantung di sudut-sudut. Pasti ada lebih dari itu. Entah tersimpan di mana.

"Sampai jumpa adik-adik manis~"

Setelah kedua manusia yang berstatus sebagai senior mereka itu keluar dari kelas, semua anak terfokus pada kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sekedar mencari tahu rekan sesama idola yang mungkin mereka kenal.

Dan gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat kertas berisi biodata dengan foto perempuan berambut merah muda. Di sana tertulis bahwa perempuan tersebut bernama Haruno Sakura.

Haruno ... Sakura?

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok Sakura yang duduk tepat di seberangnya dan hanya dibatasi oleh garis infra merah. Benar. Ternyata, perempuan itu adalah model majalah remaja yang sering dibeli oleh Itachi. Dan kalau tidak salah, Sakura sering menjadi cover majalah itu.

**Click!**—untuk kedua kalinya, suara jepretan itu menyita perhatian Sasuke. Lagi-lagi tidak ada orang. Saat manik jelaganya kembali pada Sakura, ternyata perempuan itu sedang menunduk ketakutan.

Sebenarnya ... apa yang terjadi di sini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Hani di sini! Hani ganti penname loh! Bagus gak? O3O Oh iya, setelah berhasil menamatkan Aku atau Game, Hani akhirnya bikin fanfic MC lagi nih.**

**Gimana? O3O**

**Pendek ya? Chapter satu memang sengaja pendek, tapi untuk kedepannya Hani janji bakal bikin yang jaaaaauh lebih panjang. :D (pd banget) Kalo misalnya Hani bohong, kalian boleh kasih uang ke Hani. (?) /salah**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca sampai sini.**

**Jika berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review. O3O**

**Regards,**

**Iwahashi Hani (Menyan)**


End file.
